-Kitty Ears- Aot Neko Reader
by MollyBeCute
Summary: At first, everything was simple with a nice life as Mikasa's 3 month-old cat. You knew you were special, but you weren't going to risk exposing your Neko abilities to Mikasa, Eren, and Armin if you weren't sure if they would accept you. Your life was interrupted when Shiganshia District was breached.
1. Chapter 1

Molly here! ^-^ I'm doing another SNK fanfiction this time you're a Neko and Mikasa's new pet cat! This is kind of setting up the backstory for this.

Chapter 1

"Hey! Look who it is! Come and get some shrimp!" The biggest kid said as he let go of Armin, who was pushed against the wall. You hissed at the bullies as you ran behind Eren. "Oh crap that girl is with him! Run for your lives!" The same one yelled as he bolted away. You looked behind you to see Mikasa running behind you. You fell back to walk beside her and she gave you a small grin.

After you both caught up, you ran to where Eren was helping Armin up. "Ha! One look is enough to send them running!" Eren said proudly. You gave him a proud Meow. You, Eren, Mikasa and Armin jogged on down to the stairs leading to the stairs and you all sat down, with you sitting in Mikasa's lap.

After a short talk about the outside world that you slept through, you all went down to the square with you sleeping on Mikasa's shoulder. A flash of light awakened you. You yawned and looked over to were a man was pointing. You meowed in surprise and fell of Mikasa's shoulder. You quickly scampered up her pants to her scarf where you buried your lower body under it.

The reason for this was a huge titan, standing above the wall. You knew little about titans but according to Armin, those walls were supposed to be unbreakable. Then with a boom and an explosion, your world changed for the worst. You fell from Mikasa's shoulder as they ran, and your head hit the floor as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

-Before I do this chapter I am so happy that people are enjoying this! My other fanfiction a lot of people aren't enjoying it but this, almost an hour after I updated it I immediately got good feedback and favorite's and follows and I'm very pleased! I hope I don't disappoint you in the following chapters… (I've decided that you'll kind of be like a stalker that follows around Mikasa to try and keep her safe, to prevent her death) Sorry for the short chapter it's late and I have to go to bed soon.

Enjoy!-

Chapter 2:

*Eren, Mikasa, and Armin have joined the Survey Corps around now*

You yawned as you opened your eyes to Mikasa sitting in front of you. You stretched your body and stood up on top of her bed in the girl's dorms.

"Where were you last night?" Mikasa said as she rubbed your head. "I came in here and you were gone! I looked for you but I got sent back in since I was out after curfew." You gave a innocent meow.

Last night you had snuck out to try and do something nice for Mikasa. You scratched your hand and transformed into your human form. You have (long/short) (h/c). After searching for something good and finding nothing, you decided to settle with a little Pin that you found. After painting it and putting a little paw print on it, you left it pinned on her Survey Corps cape.

"Oh whatever" Mikasa replied as you put on her jacket and pulled on her boots. Once she was done dressing, she put you on her shoulder to go get some breakfast. During breakfast, you enjoyed a potato that Mikasa's friend Sasha reluctantly gave you after Mikasa (not very kindly) had her give it to you. After her short pouting, you nudged the remains of your potato over to her, knowing how she would get sick the next day. She gasped and stuffed the rest of it in her mouth, while everyone else stared at her in disgust.

Soon it was time for Mikasa and her squad to head out on her first expedition as they would be going into Shiganshina District to attempt to remove some of the titans. As soon as she left, you got down to business. You climbed down from Mikasa's bed and crept towards the only occupied bed, with Sasha lying inside. You had given her the potato to her sick so you could use her Survey Corps outfit. Now it was time to get down to business.

You had been training in Maneuver Gear in secret using a pair that belonged to a Corp's member that had quit. You could move quickly and were pretty skilled with it, but used a lot of gas in the process. Now, it was time to go. You couldn't risk anyone seeing you when your not supposed to be here.

But now, you had to go. There was nothing more you could do here.


End file.
